


the one where everything falls apart

by thelostcolony



Series: The Life and Times of Team Red [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for this??, Implied/Referenced Character Death, as in Arguing, i've done my best to refrain from angst in this series and it's just a downhill battle tbh, it wasn't meant to be angsty but here we are, mentions of drinking problems, the title is really the most accurate thing I could give you, there is so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony
Summary: With that many people living in such a small space, there's bound to be tension. Something's got to give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol so okay this was supposed to start out as really fluffy and it was going to be all about Team Red decorating for Christmas (a month late because I'm Trash but shhhh we don't talk about it) but instead THIS happened but I hope you enjoy it all the same

**peter (not spiderman) parker:** TIME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  


 **matty:** Lights are in Steve and Bucky’s room closet.  
  


 **Foggy:** OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY  
  


 **Foggy:** NOT ONLY AM I ADDED TO THE BIGBOY GROUPCHAT BUT I GET TO HELP DECORATE  
  


 **hawkass:** refrain from calling it the bigboy groupchat pls  
  


 **Foggy:** why does it makes you uncomfortable  
  


 **hawkass:** y e s  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** C H R I S T M A S  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** guys it’s literally one day after thanksgiving Calm Down  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Let Us Live  
  


 **hawkass:** wait matt ur blind  
  


 **matty:** Thank you Clint, I had momentarily forgotten. Fully aware now. Forever indebted to you  
  


 **hawkass:** holy shit the sALT  
  


 **hawkass:** what I mean by that is why do you have lights? We don’t have a house  
  


 **matty:** I mean they’re all foggy’s so it’s not as if I enjoy to look at them  
  


 **matty:** As you so aptly reminded me Clint  
  


 **hawkass:** I’m sORRY  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** ur an asshole clint  
  


 **hawkass:** don’t you mean hawkass  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** don’t  
  


 **steeb:** I leave you alone for ten minutes

 

_______

 

 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** you know what I just realized?  
  


 **steeb:** where have you been?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** in you and Bucky’s room webbing up all these lights and boxes of Christmas stuff @Foggy why the fuck do you have so many and hOW DID YOU SHOVE THEM ALL IN THIS TINY CLOSET  
  


 **Foggy:** dont u dare judge me  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** where did you think we could put all of this matt’s apartment isn’t even big enough  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** wHICH BRINGS ME BACK TO MY REALIZATION  
  


 **rem:** oh boy  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** @Clint your apartment is fucking huge  
  


 **hawkass:** ?? well yes it’s my building I’m in the penthouse  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** how many spare rooms do you have?  
  


 **hawkass:** in the penthouse??? one  
  


 **hawkass:** but I mean, a lot of the floors themselves aren’t occupied?? a lot of my tenants come and go so the top floors are usually clear  
  


 **hawkass:** ….why??  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** well  
  


 **matty:** oh no  
  


 **Foggy:** I cannot  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** why don’t we live there?  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** o h m y g o d could you iMAGINE THE FAMILY DINNERS  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** WE HAVE A TABLE BIG ENOUGH IT’S THE D A Y AFTER THANKSGIVING  
  


 **matty:** Wait  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** AND YOU AND ME COULD HANG OUT ALL THE TIME AND WE COULD DO PATROLS TOGETHER AND OH OH OH OH WE COULD DEDICATE A WHOLE FLOOR TO SPARRING  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** YES  
  


 **hawkass:** Wait  
  


 **steeb:** guys, let’s not jump the gun  
  


 **buck-o:** THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA  
  


 **steeb:** bUCKY  
  


 **rem:** This was just supposed to be Christmas lights and disgustingly festive what happened  
  


 **matty:** I really don’t know, but we don’t need your input  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** COME ONNN MATT IT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA  
  


 **rem:** excuse me, but this is a GROUPchat, in which people are allowed to talk  
  


 **matty:** Yes but your contribution is useless  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** PLE A S E  
  


 **themainbird:** Alright, but Peter has a point  
  


 **steeb:** Sam, not you too, you don’t even live here  
  


 **themainbird:** I get a say in things when my phone blows up like this  
  


 **steeb:** please, wait, let’s think this through- do we need a new apartment?  
  


 **matty:** No  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** guys we literally??? Remy sleeps on the couch most days Steve and Bucky share a room me and Matt share a room and god forbid when the whole team stays over because then it’s just a mad scramble for beds i mean really? we all literally die? there’s a single bathroom and a tiny kitchen? imagine having the space  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** plus we’d all be closer in case of emergencies, easier to track down, probably under the radar, and we’d actually not be at each other’s throats all the time  
  


 **steeb:** What are you talking about? We’re perfectly civil.  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** matt literally yesterday had a shouting match with remy about how much he hates him and his drinking and remy threw shit around  
  


 **rem:** okay but that was justified i hated that stupid ass table  
  


 **steeb:** Wait what  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** and that wasn’t even like the worse one but it went on for hours and i didn’t think it would ever even stop and i was just waiting for steve and bucky to come home  
  


 **matty:** Peter  
  


 **steeb:** When was this??  
  


 **buck-o:** What  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** so that you’d finally stop because you really only ever fight when steve and bucky are OUT and all I was doing was HIDING BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE PISSED AND REMY WAS THROWING STUFF  
  


 **rem:** wait  
  


 **matty:** Peter  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** BUT I CAN’T EVER FUCKING GO ANYWHERE BECAUSE THE APARTMENT IS TWO BEDROOM ONE BATHROOM AND WE SHARE E V E R Y T H I N G AND ONE OF YOU WAS GOING TO SLAM THE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM AND MATT WAS GOING TO GO TO HIS ROOM SO I JUST REALLY CASUALLY WENT OUT ON THE FIRE ESCAPE  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** AND I NEED SPACE  
  


 **steeb:** Peter, how many times does this happen?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** like….a lot  
  


 **matty:** Peter  
  


 **rem:** pete….  
  


 **buck-o:** you okay?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** idk I gotta go  
  


 **hawkass:** peter wait  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** peter  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** im fine i gotta go

 

_______

 

_New iMessage to peter (not spiderman) parker.  
  
_

**the-cooler-hawkeye:** peter  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Im fine im fine  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** i mean of course you are but are you okay?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** i cant talk right now im sorry i just need space i need space  
  


 **the-cooler-hakweye:** okay, it’s alright, no problem, don’t worry

 

___________

 

_petesquad_

 

 **buck-o:** are you two fucking kidding me  
  


 **rem:** we disagree a lot i don’t know what to tell you  
  


 **matty:** I’m perfectly civil. It’s Remy who can’t control himself  
  


 **rem:** oh yeah? Fuck you, you self entitled asshole  
  


 **steeb:** STOP IT. this is exactly what Peter is trying to avoid.  
  


 **steeb:** The both of you should be ashamed.  
  


 **rem:** I didn’t mean to hurt pete. but matt’s the one who instigates it.  
  


 **matty:** If you wouldn’t drink so much there would be no need  
  


 **rem:** what the fuck do you mean if I didn’t drink so much who the fuck are you to tell me that  
  


 **matty:** Where are you right now?  
  


 **rem:** fuck you you can’t hold that against me  
  


 **matty:** You’re in a bar. I know it, Peter knows it, Steve and Bucky and Sam and Clint and Kate know it. Don’t you dare come back to my apartment.  
  


 **steeb:** Matt wait let’s discuss this  
  


 **rem:** fucking fine  
  


 **rem:** didn’t need you assholes anyway

 

_______

 

_New iMessage to hawkass._

 

 **Natasha (THE Black Widow Romanoff):** Clearly I’ve missed something in your general chat, so I’d appreciate it if you filled me in  
  


 **hawkass:** can I send screenshots  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** Yes  
  


 **hawkass:** _[attachment: 14FT32.img]  
  
_

 **hawkass:** _[attachment: 454DF3.img]  
  
_

 **hawkass:** _[attachment:87FYE6.img]  
  
_

 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** …  
  


 **hawkass** : yeah.  
  


 **hawkass:** tbh I’m really worried about peter?? like I didn’t know all that fighting was going on and if I did I would have let him stay here or something but you know him- the kid never says anything about being unhappy so like???  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** I don’t blame you.  
 **  
  
h** **awkass:** and i think that has something to do with the fact he feels like he owes matt for taking him in after aunt may died and i think he thinks he owes us a debt for loving him when that’s not the case at all?? and I try to be a friend to him you know so he can come talk to me but i feel like i always fall short and im just a joking buddy you know  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** Yeah, I know.  
  


 **hawkass:** and i mean like peter definitely doesn’t deserve to be around all that negativity but there’s not a lot i feel like i can do?? he feels an obligation to stay with matt which I understand but at the same time I know he also appreciates remy and likes being around remy but?? they clearly can’t be together  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** I think you’re right.  
  


 **hawkass:** and i know peter can take care of himself but im worried about him, tash, i really am  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** Well, I can put your mind at rest. He’s here with me.  
  


 **hawkass:** what????

 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** He showed up at my apartment doorstep. Didn’t offer me an explanation and I wasn’t going to make him. Glad you texted me before I texted you though.  
  


 **hawkass:** he’s okay???  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** No.  
  


 **hawkass:** fucking shit  
  


 **hawkass:** fuck this fuck this alright

 

_______

 

 **hawkass:** Hey Wanda???  
  


 **little-red:** What’s up  
  


 **hawkass:** I can’t really Tell You and I think peter will want to so I’ll leave it to him but he could really use a friend right now and I think you’d be really good for him if you’re willing  
  


 **little-red:** Of course. Im texting him  
  


 **hawkass:** thank you  
  


 **little-red:** it’s really no problem

 

______

 

_New iMessage to peter (not spiderman) parker._

 

 **little-red:** Peter?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Im okay  
  


 **little-red:** You’re lying. Don’t lie to me, Peter, I’m your friend, and I know what this is all about anyway. I take it matt and remy were fighting again?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:**  yeah. but it’s just like  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** I love both of them? matt took me in and treated me right and he was the only one I had for a while you know? but remy came into our lives and stayed and it’s like  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** for as much as he drinks and stuff he’s a good person  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** and there are weird times that he just reminds me of someone I knew and it’s hard not to make the comparison because i dont want to hurt either of them but also just his sense of humor manages to remind me you know? and i dont want to do that to either of them but i got attached  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** it’s like i’ve known him for nearly as long as i’ve known matt so? i formed relationships?  
  


 **little-red:** That’s not unnatural  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** yeah okay- and i feel bad because matt’s all i’ve got you know? and i know it shouldn’t really be a competition because matt is the more responsible person here and remy does go out and drink and he can be really biting and awful sometimes but also like  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** idk  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** you more about it than most people but you couldn’t have known so I’m assuming someone talked to you  
  


 **little-red:** clint  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** ok- did he tell you what happened?  
  


 **little-red:** He did not tell me, no. And I understand not telling anyone about the fighting. Where are you right now?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker** : at Natasha’s place.  
  


 **little-red:** do you want do come by my place for a little while? its not much but its private  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** i just wanted some space to get away from their fighting  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** it’s not like i don’t? i just wanted some space everyone is always hovering and worried about me and i hate it  
  


 **little-red:** do you want to come over?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** yes please

 

_______

 

 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** update: Peter is at Wanda’s and is staying there indefinitely. He arrived halfway to a panic attack.  
  


 **hawkass:** fuck  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** If Steve doesn’t manage to fix this in the next hour, then I will  
  


 **hawkass:** honestly i was there ten minutes ago and bucky went to go wrestle remy out of the bar he’s in and steve and matt are very calmly arguing loudly  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** I thought you were in your apartment  
  


 **hawkass:** I stopped by to pick up clothing for Peter to give to katie so she could drop them off at your house. he seemed really upset and I didn’t want him to feel obligated to come back so that he wasn’t wearing the same stuff. plus i think some of it would be nice and familiar  
  


 **Natasha (THe Black Widow) Romanoff:** ...You picked up Aunt May’s things to bring to him.  
  


 **hawkass:** ….yeah.  
  


 **Natasha (THE Black Widow) Romanoff:** You texting Kate about where to drop off his things or should I?  
  


 **hawkass:** she’s already on the way to wandas theres no need

 

______

 

_New iMessage to hawkass._

 

 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** thank you clint.  
  


 **hawkass:** no problem, pete.

 

______

 

 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** Peter, you ok?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** yeah im fine sorry i didnt even come to the door  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** no oh god dont be sorry you’re fine  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** I just?? do you maybe wanna talk about it??  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** I just feel like I’m making a big deal out of nothing  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** no oh my god please dont think that  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** this is v stressful and i understand and i’m sorry I never knew about the fighting  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** no oh my god don’t be sorry you couldn’t have known i only ever told wanda about it because i didn’t want to make anything uncomfortable in the team and with like everyone living at matt’s the tension would just go up so much because it’s so small a space that just like we wouldnt be able to get away from it  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** I understand completely  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** but like i want to let you know if you ever want to come just?? idk just to stay for a while we can put you up in that spare room and it’d be fine. me and clint would be happy to have you  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** thank you that means so much to me  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** of course

 

______

 

_New iMessage to peter (not spiderman) parker._

 

_12:51 PM_

  **matty:** Peter

_1:12 PM_

**matty:** Peter are you okay?

  _1:34 PM_  

 **matty:** Just let me know if you’re safe

_1:49 PM_

**matty:** Peter please

_2:06 PM_

 

 **matty:** Peter, tell me you’re safe or I’m coming out to find you  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Im fine.  
  


 **matty:** Thank you.

 

_8:26 PM_

**matty:** Are you coming home?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Are you still fighting?  
  


 **matty:** Well  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** No.

 

___

 

_New iMessage to Foggy._

 

 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** It’s the day after thanksgiving. the day after thanksgiving.  
  


 **Foggy:** things had to fall apart at some point, kate.  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** I think peter should move in with me and clint for a little while. and wanda too.  
  


 **Foggy:** yeah?  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** it’s something I’ve been pondering all day, and like? Clint loves Wanda like she was his, and after losing his whole entire family I think that hurts a little but he always treats me a little bit like a little sister/one of his kids. It’d be nice to see that extended to her. I think she needs it.  
  


 **Foggy:** And what about Peter?  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** I mean, we’d give him the spare room for the time being. I can’t see him wanting to permanently stay away from his adopted guardian. But i definitely dont think things will cool down for a while, and I think he’ll need some space, so when he feels that way we’ll set up the floor below Clint Wanda and I??  
  


 **Foggy:** I think that’s a good idea. Give Matt and Remy separate floors for when they move in. Maybe a separate one for Steve and Bucky too if you wanted.  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** we’re only a twelve storey building so I’ll have to ask clint---we do have some tenants who come and go y’know?? but it’s Fine we’ll make it work  
  


 **Foggy:** I think it’s a good idea. You think Clint will agree?  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** he’s gonna have to because I’m making him.  
  


 **Foggy:** I think it’d be good for Peter. He needs space right now.

 

_______

 

_11:21 PM_

**the-cooler-hawkeye:** so...you wanna come over and put up Christmas lights?  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:**...can wanda come?  
  


 **the-cooler-hawkeye:** totally.  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** we’ll be right there.

 

_______

 

_12:17 AM_

**rem:** I was in the bar. I'm sorry Peter.  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** Goodnight Remy.  
  


 **rem:** peter, wait  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** good.  
  


 **peter (not spiderman) parker:** night.


End file.
